Le Triton
by Llalie
Summary: Vous êtes-vous déjà demandé d'où venait la fascination de Norbert Dragonneau pour les créatures magiques ? La réponse à cette question tient en peu de mots : Elevage d'un triton tacheté, rencontre avec l'étrange Leta Lestrange, et charabia mystérieux d'un excentrique professeur de métamorphose…


**Le Triton**

…

 _ **1er septembre 1908**_

« Dépêche-toi de descendre, Norbert ! Ce serait dommage d'être en retard pour ta première rentrée à Poudlard !  
-J'arrive maman ! »

L'enfant saisit le paquet de Patacitrouilles qui trainait sur sa table de chevet et le jeta dans sa valise. Puis, il inspecta sa chambre d'un œil scrutateur, s'assurant qu'il ne laissait rien d'essentiel derrière lui. Norbert savait qu'il ne reviendrait pas dans cette maison avant les vacances de Noël et il préférait ne rien oublier car il était peu probable qu'on lui envoie un colis dans le cas contraire. La vieille chouette de ses parents peinait déjà à transporter un unique rouleau de parchemin ; il n'était pas question de lui confier un épais grimoire de potion ou un lot de sous-vêtements délavés.

En réalité, l'enfant de onze ans n'avait pas besoin de faire sa valise lui-même car ses parents s'en étaient déjà chargés quelques jours auparavant. Mais le garçon se sentait très angoissé par sa toute première rentrée à l'école des sorciers et redoutait par-dessus tout qu'une de ses fournitures scolaires se soit perdue sous une étagère ou au fond d'un tiroir poussiéreux. Il avait donc tenu à inspecter une dernière fois le contenu de ses bagages avant de partir pour la gare de King Cross, n'hésitant pas à sacrifier le temps qu'il était censé consacrer à ses ablutions.  
Cette tâche s'était finalement éternisée et s'il pouvait être certain d'arriver à Poudlard avec tout son matériel scolaire, il ne pouvait plus espérer y faire sa rentrée avec des cheveux impeccablement peignés.

« Norbert ! Le Poudlard-Express quittera la gare dans moins d'une heure ! S'écria son père du rez-de-chaussée.  
-Ma valise est trop lourde ! Se plaignit le garçon en se dépêchant de fermer les fermoirs métalliques du bagage en cuir.

Il traina son fardeau jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre, rayant sur son passage le beau parquet en chêne massif de la pièce, et contempla avec découragement la volée de marches qui menaient au salon.

« Attends, je viens t'aider. »

Le bruit sourd des enjambées pressées d'Ancelin Dragonneau se fit entendre dans les escaliers et un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, à la silhouette élancée et à la chevelure broussailleuse d'un roux mordoré, apparut bientôt sur le seuil de la pièce. Il fit léviter le bagage d'un vif coup de baguette magique et se retourna pour observer son plus jeune fils.

« Dépêche-toi Norbert, ton frère est prêt depuis plus d'une demi-heure. Lui dit-il avec impatience.  
-Donne-moi juste une minute, j'ai encore quelque chose à faire avant de partir. Répondit le garçon en se mordillant nerveusement les lèvres.  
-Une minute et pas une de plus, sinon on part sans toi ! », conclut Ancelin en disparaissant avec la valise.

Norbert hocha docilement la tête et s'approcha du lit en merisier qui occupait un bon tiers de la pièce. Il vérifia d'un coup d'œil qu'il était bien seul et se glissa agilement sous le sommier avant de tâter du bout des doigts les lattes de parquet plongées dans l'obscurité. Très vite, sa main rencontra un bocal d'eau saumâtre dans lequel flottait un objet ovoïde soigneusement enveloppé dans un amas de plantes aquatiques. Le jeune garçon le saisit soigneusement et s'extirpa de sa cachette en constatant, ennuyé, qu'il venait de se couvrir d'une épaisse couche de poussière. Un soupir lui échappa. Il était bien parti pour faire sa rentrée mal peigné ET crasseux. Mais il chassa bien vite cet agaçant détail de son esprit et contempla avec enthousiasme l'objet qu'il tenait entre ses doigts.

Il s'agissait d'un œuf de triton verdâtre et gluant, couvert de minuscules taches dorées, qu'il avait trouvé quelques semaines auparavant dans des marais à proximité du village où il habitait. Norbert s'était occupé de cette créature pendant des heures, en mettant tant de cœur et d'efforts dans cette tâche qu'il avait fini par s'y attacher. Il n'ignorait pas les strictes règles qui réglementaient la possession d'un animal de compagnie dans sa future école, mais il lui paraissait désormais inconcevable de laisser l'œuf derrière lui en allant à Poudlard.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas t'abandonner. », murmura-t-il d'une voix décidée en plaçant l'objet dans la poche de sa robe de sorcier.

Au rez-de-chaussée, la voix exaspérée de son frère s'éleva brutalement, le faisant sursauter.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches, Norbert ? Si on rate le train, je te jure de t'étrangler !  
-J'arrive ! », répondit précipitamment le garçon.

Il vérifia rapidement que l'œuf ne risquait pas d'être malmené pendant le trajet, puis il s'élança dans les escaliers.

Quand sa mère saisit sa main pour transplaner, il réalisa finalement ce qui lui arrivait.

Aujourd'hui, il laissait derrière lui les vastes étendues de Cornouailles, la demeure familiale et l'élevage d'hippogriffes de ses parents pour emménager dans ce château dont on lui avait tant parlé.

Il ressentit un bref pincement au cœur à cette pensée. Mais avant même qu'il puisse jeter un dernier coup d'œil sur les meubles et les bibelots familiers de la maison où il avait grandi, la scène s'évapora sous son regard embué et une impressionnante locomotive à vapeur se substitua aux tableaux bon-marchés.

Il n'était plus temps de reculer. 

…

 _ **13 septembre 1908**_

« Monsieur Dragonneau, pouvez-vous me rappeler quels animaux de compagnie sont autorisés dans l'enceinte de Poudlard ? »

Assis sur une chaise inconfortable en face du bureau de Galatea Têtenjoy, Norbert baissa la tête pour ne pas croiser le regard acéré de son professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

« Je vous ai posé une question, Dragonneau ! Répéta le professeur Têtenjoy d'une voix agacée.

Le garçon risqua un coup d'œil en direction de son interlocutrice et son cœur se serra quand il aperçut l'œuf de triton qui flottait dans le bocal qu'elle tenait à la main. Ses mains agrippèrent le tissu de sa robe de sorcier et il rassembla tout son courage pour lui répondre.

« Les élèves peuvent emmener un rat, un crapaud ou une chouette. Récita-t-il faiblement.  
-Exactement, approuva Galatea. Je ne suis peut-être pas une experte en la matière, mais je sais reconnaitre un œuf de triton quand j'en vois un. Qu'avez-vous à dire à ce sujet ?»

Le ton autoritaire qu'elle utilisait et la punition qu'il recevrait certainement pour avoir brisé le règlement effrayaient moins Norbert que le sort de son triton. Il ne chercha donc pas à se trouver des excuses. La seule question qui le préoccupait était la suivante : Qu'allait devenir la créature qu'il élevait depuis des semaines et qu'il considérait déjà comme un ami ?

« Techniquement, balbutia-t-il sans vraiment réfléchir, ce n'est pas vraiment un triton, mais un œuf de Triton. »

Le professeur Têtenjoy frappa du plat de la main la surface soigneusement cirée de son bureau.

« Pas d'insolence avec moi, monsieur Dragonneau. », répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

Norbert ouvrit la bouche, désemparé. Il n'avait pas envisagé que ses propos puissent être considérés comme de l'impertinence. Mais le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal ne remarqua pas son expression déroutée, elle pointa un doigt osseux en direction du jeune élève et fronça les sourcils en réfléchissant à un châtiment approprié.

Elle s'apprêtait à lui faire cadeau d'une semaine ou deux de retenue quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte de son bureau, sauvant momentanément Norbert du sort qui l'attendait.

« Entrez ! », Cria sèchement Galatéa, contrariée par cette interruption.

La poignée de porte tourna en grinçant sinistrement et le lourd battant le bois de la porte s'entrouvrit. Une jeune fille de première année s'introduisit dans la pièce d'un pas assuré et, sans jeter le moindre regard à son condisciple, elle s'installa à son tour devant le bureau. Norbert était incapable de se souvenir de son nom mais ce visage lui était déjà familier. La nouvelle-venue possédait une épaisse chevelure brune qui encadrait un beau visage au teint halé et l'assurance qui se dégageait d'elle retenait aussitôt l'attention de ses interlocuteurs. Même Norbert, qui ne s'intéressait pourtant pas particulièrement à ses camarades de classe, se souvenait d'elle pour l'avoir vu lors de ses cours en commun avec les élèves de Serpentard.

« Mademoiselle Lestrange, marmonna Têtenjoy d'un ton qui trahissait une certaine frustration. Pour quelle raison souhaitiez-vous me voir ?  
-Professeur, j'aimerai parler au directeur Black. Pouvez-vous m'aider à avoir un entretien avec lui ? », déclara la jeune fille comme si c'était la requête la plus raisonnable du monde.

Norbert contempla Leta Lestrange avec des yeux ronds. L'aplomb qu'elle manifestait l'impressionnait. Ils avaient le même âge mais il se dégageait d'elle une aura d'autorité inhabituelle. Il aurait été incapable de formuler ses désirs avec tant de désinvolture et de conviction et cette incapacité à exprimer clairement ce qu'il ressentait lui jouait souvent des tours. L'insolence dont il avait involontairement fait preuve un peu plus tôt illustrait d'ailleurs parfaitement son inaptitude à communiquer.

« Miss Lestrange. Le directeur et le professeur Fléreur ont déjà répondu à vos innombrables lettres pendant les vacances d'été. Peu importe ce que vous leur direz, cela ne changera rien à la situation. », soupira Têtenjoy avec lassitude.

De toute évidence, la requête de la jeune femme n'était pas inédite et ne faisait pas l'unanimité. Mais cette réponse n'empêcha pas Leta Lestrange de persévérer.

« Je ne comprends pas pour quelle raison je devrais attendre d'être en troisième année pour prendre l'option d'étude des créatures et zoomagie ! S'exclama-t-elle, une lueur têtue illuminant ses prunelles brunes. Le mardi, le cours de troisième année tombe exactement en même temps que mon cours d'Histoire de la magie. Compte tenu de l'intérêt extrêmement limité de cette matière, un échange me paraitrait tout à fait envisageable, et même bénéfique. »

Le culot de cette élève de première année estomaqua le professeur Têtenjoy qui la regarda, bouche bée, sans trouver quoi répondre à une pareille argumentation. Norbert se trouvait dans le même état de stupeur, il oublia même momentanément ses propres soucis, saisit d'un mélange étonnant d'hébétement et d'admiration.

« Ça suffit, déclara finalement le professeur sans dissimuler son agacement. Je ne veux plus entendre parler de cette histoire et si vous continuez à vous montrer impudente, je vous assure que je saurais vous le faire regretter. »

Leta s'apprêta à riposter mais le regard menaçant de Galatea Têtenjoy l'en dissuada. Elle se mordilla les lèvres en fronçant les sourcils d'un air frustré.

« Vous pouvez disposer, miss Lestrange. Dit Têtenjoy en secouant une main décharnée dans sa direction. Quand à vous, Dragonneau, ne croyez pas que je vous ai oublié. », ajouta-t-elle ensuite en se tournant de nouveau vers Norbert qui tressaillit.

Leta renifla d'un air dédaigneux et tourna les talons avant de quitter les lieux d'un pas raide. Têtenjoy attendit que la porte se referme derrière la jeune fille avant de reprendre son laïus moralisateur.

« Il n'est pas question que vous conserviez ce triton, vous en conviendrez. Dit-elle sévèrement. Nous ne pouvons pas permettre le moindre manquement au règlement, même si ce triton est inoffensif. Merlin seul sait quelles créatures nous verrions arriver au château si nous commencions à faire des exceptions. La situation deviendrait rapidement ingérable. Ceci étant dit, cet œuf est désormais confisqué. »

Le visage de Norbert perdit toute couleur. Ce qu'il avait craint se réalisait finalement. Saisit de panique, il se leva brusquement de sa chaise et posa ses mains sur le bureau du professeur.

« Professeur, vous ne pouvez pas ! S'exclama-t-il en bégayant. Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire de lui ? »

L'inquiétude qui déformait son visage poupon ne laissait aucun doute quant à l'affection qu'il portait à cette créature et Galatea Têtenjoy s'adoucit face à l'expression alarmée de son élève.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ce triton. Je vais le confier au professeur Fléreur, qui enseigne ici la zoomagie. Il est tout à fait qualifié pour l'élevage et le contrôle des créatures magiques. Dit-elle d'un ton apaisant. Vous pourrez même lui rendre visite en dehors des heures de cours si vous le souhaitez. »

Aussitôt, un profond soulagement envahit Norbert qui se laissa retomber sur sa chaise. Il oublia même qu'une punition accompagnerait très certainement cette confiscation.

Son œuf était sauvé et c'était tout ce qui lui importait. 

…

 _ **27 septembre 1908**_

Des rafales de vent glaciales balayaient le parc de Poudlard, emportant avec elles les premières feuilles mortes de l'automne. Assis sur un rocher au bord du lac noir, Norbert inspirait avec délectation l'air frais qui ébouriffait ses cheveux et lui mordait les joues. Tous ses camarades de classe parcouraient les couloirs de Poudlard en s'émerveillant devant les tableaux animés et les armures mobiles qui arpentaient le château, riant aux éclats dès qu'un escalier se mettait en tête de leur faire faire un détour. Mais lui, il préférait les calmes étendues d'herbe à la bruyante activité de sa salle commune. Il aimait s'assoir à l'extérieur pour contempler la surface lisse et brillante du lac, frissonnant de peur et de curiosité dès que ses yeux se posaient sur l'ombre menaçante des arbres qui bordaient la forêt interdite. Norbert profitait de chacun de ses temps libres pour fuir l'atmosphère oppressante du château en se réfugiant dans le parc et ce jour-là ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Ni le froid, ni le vent ne l'avaient dissuadé à effectuer sa promenade quotidienne, même s'il regrettait de ne pas avoir pris sa cape avant de sortir.

Alors qu'il se levait à contrecœur pour regagner le château afin d'assister à son premier cours de l'après-midi, une bourrasque plus violente que les précédentes emporta brusquement la liasse de parchemins qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Le garçon poussa un cri alarmé, lâcha le sac qui contenait ses manuels de cours sans se soucier de les voir s'écraser sur l'herbe humide, et s'élança derrière ses précieux papiers en trébuchant sur le sol inégal.

« Par la barbe de merlin ! », pesta-t-il, ennuyé, en voyant l'un de ses parchemins atterrir dans une flaque boueuse.

Il tendit la main pour saisir l'objet maculé de terre, fronçant le nez avec contrariété. Puis il chercha des yeux la demi-douzaine de documents qui lui manquaient encore.

« Ces parchemins sont à toi ? », lui demanda soudain une voix dans son dos.

Il se retourna et vit, soulagé, qu'une élève avait récupéré ses notes. Mais ce soulagement se transforma vite en étonnement quand il reconnut le visage fier et désinvolte de Leta Lestrange. Il ne s'attendait pas à la voir dans ce lieu désert et encore moins à ce qu'elle l'aide à rassembler des documents éparpillés sur l'herbe. D'ordinaire, la jeune fille ignorait superbement les autres élèves et le brusque élan de magnanimité qui l'avait poussée à aider un camarade inconnu ne collait pas vraiment avec l'image qu'il se faisait d'elle. Mais la mystérieuse personnalité de Leta et la raison pour laquelle elle lui avait finalement filé un coup de main ne l'intéressait pas. Il était simplement heureux et reconnaissant de ne pas avoir perdu le fruit de son travail.

« Merci, lui dit-il alors avec gratitude. Ça m'aurait vraiment embêté de les perdre. »

Il tendit la main pour récupérer la liasse de parchemins froissés qu'elle tenait encore entre ses doigts mais la jeune fille l'ignora. Elle contemplait les papiers avec attention, analysant ses croquis et lisant ses annotations avec des hochements de tête approbateurs.

« C'est toi qui a fait tout ça ? », lui demanda-t-elle finalement en fixant un regard étincelant d'intérêt sur Norbert.

Le garçon hocha la tête, un peu gêné.

« J'ai trouvé un œuf de triton chez moi il y a quelques semaines, lui expliqua-t-il d'une voix mal assurée. Je n'ai pas le droit de le garder dans mon dortoir maintenant qu'il a éclot, mais je peux aller le voir dans le bureau du professeur Fléreur. »

Il n'ajouta pas qu'il avait supplié l'enseignant de le laisser venir tous les jours au motif qu'il voulait dessiner la créature et étudier sa croissance, son comportement et ses habitudes alimentaires. Au départ, ça n'avait été qu'un prétexte pour passer plus de temps avec Ryujin, son triton fraichement éclot, mais il se prenait peu à peu au jeu et ses notes gagnaient en précision à chacune de ses visites.

« Un triton ? Pas très intéressant comme créature mais au moins tu as de la chance, ils ont accepté de le garder au château. Remarqua Leta avec une moue songeuse. J'ai essayé de faire venir mon Bandimon mais ils l'ont renvoyé chez mes parents dès qu'ils l'ont trouvé. »

Norbert ne répondit pas immédiatement, un peu dérouté par la soudaine volubilité de sa condisciple. Celle-ci l'observait avec un intérêt de plus en plus prononcé, pas du tout démontée par l'étrange réserve du garçon.

« Un bandimon ? », demanda finalement Norbert d'une voix timide.

La pointe de curiosité qui teintait les yeux du garçon sembla plaire à Leta qui se rapprocha de lui et le saisit par le poignet.

« Oublie le Bandimon, est-ce que tu as déjà vu une licorne ? », lui demanda-t-elle, excitée.

Norbert secoua la tête et un sourire étira les lèvres de la jeune fille.

« Alors ne fait pas de bruit et suis-moi. », murmura-t-elle en entrainant son condisciple derrière elle.

Norbert fronça les sourcils et ses yeux se dirigèrent malgré lui en direction du château de Poudlard.

« Et notre cours d'Histoire de la magie ? Balbutia-t-il. On va être en retard si on n'y va pas maintenant. »

Un rire espiègle et désinvolte répondit à ses hésitations.

« Qui se soucie de Gwendoline la Fantasque ? Répliqua Leta. Maintenant, tais-toi si tu ne veux pas qu'on se fasse pincer par le professeur Fléreur ! »

Elle poussa son camarade de classe derrière un buisson et posa un index autoritaire sur ses lèvres, lui signalant ainsi qu'elle ne voulait plus entendre un seul mot. Norbert n'osa pas la contrarier et il se tint coi, se maudissant de ne pas avoir le courage de s'opposer à Leta Lestrange qui l'entrainait malgré lui dans cette infraction au règlement. Il ne lui serait jamais venu à l'idée de sécher ses cours d'Histoire de la magie pour espionner des élèves plus âgés et il avait du mal à comprendre pour quelle raison la jeune fille avait jugé bon de l'impliquer. Mais avant même qu'il ne puisse songer à se rebeller, la porte du château s'ouvrit et un groupe d'élèves de troisième année apparut dans le parc, guidé par leur professeur. Leta se tourna vers Norbert et lui fit signe de ne plus bouger.

Le souffle coupé, effrayés à l'idée qu'on les remarque, ils suivirent des yeux la classe et l'enseignant qui se dirigeaient d'un pas rapide vers la grande ménagerie en rondins de bois qui était construite à côté de la forêt interdite.

« Suivons-les. », murmura la jeune fille quand le dernier élève disparut dans le bâtiment.

Elle s'élança à pas de loup jusqu'à la bâtisse et glissa prudemment la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle agita frénétiquement la main en direction de Norbert, qui n'avait pas bougé. Son visage reflétait une telle excitation et un tel émerveillement, que le garçon en oublia ses réticences. Il la rejoignit, le cœur battant à tout rompre, grisé par un afflux d'adrénaline inhabituel, et épia à son tour l'intérieur de la ménagerie.

Il vit alors la créature la plus fascinante qu'il ait jamais rencontrée.

« Alors c'est ça, une licorne. », songea le garçon, le souffle coupé.

Aucune gravure, aucune description ne l'avait préparé à ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Tout à coup, il ne regrettait plus d'être là, en compagnie d'une élève de Serpentard plutôt étrange et il ne craignait plus la punition qui l'attendait pour avoir séché son cour d'Histoire de la magie.

Il en était certain : La scène à laquelle il venait d'assister valait tous les récurages de chaudron qu'il devrait endurer lors de ses prochaines soirées. 

…

 _ **30 septembre 1908**_

« Un élevage d'hippogriffes ? Vraiment ?  
-Oui, mes parents s'en occupent ensemble mais c'est ma mère qui l'a fondé. »

Recroquevillés sur le sol moite et glacial des cachots de Poudlard, Norbert et Leta entamaient ensemble leur troisième soirée de retenue sous l'œil vigilant d'Arsenius Beaulitron, le professeur de potion. Les deux élèves avaient été chargés du nettoyage d'un stock entier de bocaux en verre et de récipients crasseux et cette tâche aurait été bien plus agréable s'ils n'avaient pas eu d'odorat. Les ingrédients périmés qu'ils contenaient s'étaient décomposés en bouillie immonde et nauséabonde et les deux élèves souffraient d'horribles haut-le-cœur dès qu'ils ouvraient un nouveau récipient pour le vider et le laver.

Le plus déprimant, ce n'était pas tant d'endurer cette tâche ingrate sans pouvoir utiliser la magie mais de savoir qu'ils devraient la répéter pendant une semaine entière. La surdité d'Arsenius Beaulitron se révélait leur seule consolation car elle leur permettait de discuter sans se faire réprimander. Ils abusaient d'ailleurs de ce privilège et la réserve qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre quelques jours auparavant avait rapidement disparu, remplacé par un intérêt mutuel.

« Mes parents n'aiment pas vraiment les créatures, dit Leta d'un ton badin. Mais j'ai réussi à apprivoiser l'un de nos gnomes de jardin. Il n'écoute pas encore tout ce que je lui dis mais je suis sûre qu'on est sur la bonne voie.  
-Il n'y a pas de gnomes chez nous, le sol est rocheux et ils ne peuvent pas creuser de terriers. », répondit Norbert en attrapant un nouveau bocal avec une grimace dégoutée.

Il ouvrit le récipient d'une main prudente et vida son contenu dans les égouts en retenant sa respiration. Leta récupéra ensuite le récipient vide pour le plonger dans un seau d'eau trouble.

« J'ai réalisé quelques gravures de gnomes. Si tu veux, je te les montrerai demain. Proposa la jeune fille en saisissant une éponge.  
-Ce serait formidable, je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion d'en voir un. », lui répondit Norbert avec un sourire enthousiaste et sincère.

Il se sentait peu à peu envahi d'une curiosité toute neuve pour les créatures magiques et pour Leta Lestrange. 

…

 _ **5 février 1909**_

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, Leta. Les Boullu sont des créatures sauvages. Ils ne sont pas faits pour vivre dans un bocal. Soupira Norbert en se grattant le menton.  
-Mais on ne peut pas le laisser dans le lac noir avec une patte cassée. Il va se faire dévorer par un prédateur dès qu'on le remettra à l'eau. », rétorqua la jeune fille, butée.

Norbert observa le Boullu avec attention. La créature aquatique ressemblait à un gros poisson sphérique, doté de deux longues pattes palmées. Il avait découvert cet être étrange quelques semaines auparavant, en étudiant le lac noir et ses habitants afin de déterminer s'il pourrait relâcher son triton dans cet environnement. Cette tâche l'avait amené à passer beaucoup de temps sur les rives de l'étendue d'eau et les Boullus qui y vivaient avaient fini par le connaitre suffisamment bien pour l'approcher. Mais se sentaient-ils assez confiants pour accepter d'être tenus enfermés dans un bocal pendant plusieurs semaines ? Norbert en doutait.

« Il y a un étang assez profond pour l'accueillir derrière le château. Mais il faudrait d'abord vérifier qu'il n'y a pas de prédateurs à proximité et qu'il ait de quoi s'alimenter. Dit le garçon en réfléchissant intensément.  
-C'est une excellente idée ! S'exclama Leta en joignant les mains. D'après nos observations, il vit dans les amas d'algues et mange surtout des mollusques. Ça ne devrait pas poser de problèmes.  
-Ce qui m'inquiète, ce sont les strangulots. Soupira son compagnon. J'ai réussi à glaner quelques informations auprès du professeur fléreur et il m'a dit qu'ils étaient carnivores et mangeaient les petits poissons. Tu crois qu'ils s'en prendraient à un Boullu ? »

Leta fronça les sourcils et ses yeux dérivèrent sur le carnet que Norbert tenait entre ses mains. Le garçon y notait toutes ses découvertes et ses annotations étaient toujours accompagnées de croquis et de schémas explicatifs détaillés. La précision de son travail impressionnait la jeune fille. Leta aimait les créatures mais sa curiosité la poussait d'avantage à les élever et à les observer qu'à les étudier. Elle admirait l'esprit analytique de son camarade et trouvait ses notes très utiles.

« Tu n'as rien trouvé sur les strangulots ? Lui demanda-t-elle en désignant le carnet.  
-Ils restent en profondeur, impossible de les étudier de près. Répondit Norbert en secouant la tête.  
-Dans le doute, partons du principe qu'ils présentent un danger pour ce boullu et trouvons-lui un endroit à l'abri, le temps qu'il se rétablisse. », proposa Leta sans se laisser décourager.

Norbert acquiesça avec enthousiasme et plongea la main dans le seau de gastéropodes qu'il avait collectés pour nourrir le Boullu blessé. Puis, il tendit l'un de ces mollusques à la créature qui broya bruyamment la coquille avant de l'engloutir sous l'œil affectueux des deux élèves de première année. 

…

 _ **20 avril 1909**_

« Je vais te laisser, j'ai un devoir de métamorphose à rendre demain et il n'est toujours pas terminé.  
-Et il vaut mieux que je ne t'aide pas si tu veux avoir une note convenable. La métamorphose, ce n'est pas vraiment mon fort. », plaisanta Norbert en levant le nez du livre qu'il feuilletait.

Leta ébouriffa la crinière blonde de son ami en quittant la table de bibliothèque où ils s'étaient retrouvés une heure plus tôt, et elle se dirigea vers la sortie d'un pas énergique. Le garçon suivit sa silhouette des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse derrière une étagère pleine à craquer de grimoires poussiéreux, puis il se replongea dans sa lecture. Ryujin, son triton, venait d'atteindre un âge respectable et l'aquarium du professeur Fléreur commençait à être trop étroit pour la créature. Terrifié à l'idée de le relâcher dans un endroit inapproprié et dangereux, Norbert cherchait toutes les informations possibles sur les êtres qui peuplaient généralement les lacs écossais. Malheureusement, ses recherches s'avéraient compliquées. Peu de livres parlaient des animaux fantastiques et aucun de ceux qu'il avait trouvé ne proposait une liste détaillée des créatures aquatiques de la région.

« C'est incroyable qu'il y ait aussi peu d'informations disponibles ! Marmonna le garçon en fermant l'ouvrage qu'il tenait pour le placer sur une pile de livres à côté de lui. Cette bibliothèque est vraiment rudimentaire !  
-J'en doute, dit quelqu'un derrière lui. La bibliothèque de Poudlard est réputée pour être l'une des plus complètes de tout le monde anglophone. »

Norbert sursauta violemment et se retourna pour tomber nez à nez avec son professeur de métamorphose.

« Professeur Dumbledore ! », s'exclama-t-il en bégayant.

Le sorcier l'observait avec amusement, les mains dans les poches et l'air détendu.

« Que cherchez-vous monsieur Dragonneau ? Lui demanda-t-il aimablement. Je peux peut-être vous aider ? »

Norbert se trémoussa nerveusement. Albus Dumbledore l'impressionnait beaucoup et les piètres résultats qu'il obtenait dans la matière qu'il enseignait ne l'aidaient pas à se sentir décontracté en sa présence.

« J'aimerais trouver un livre qui répertorie l'ensemble des créatures aquatiques d'Ecosse, avec des illustrations et des informations précises pour chaque créature. Dit-il timidement, sans oser regarder le sorcier dans les yeux.  
-Un livre qui répertorierait les créatures magiques, murmura Dumbledore d'un air songeur.

Il lissa sa courte barbe rousse en réfléchissant intensément.

« Les animaux fantastiques sont peu étudiés, expliqua-t-il finalement en pesant ses mots. Les auteurs s'intéressent principalement aux nuisibles les plus communs, ceux qui présentent un danger pour les sorciers et leur environnement. Même les cours d'étude des créatures donnés à Poudlard se limitent exclusivement aux créatures utiles et aux nuisibles communs. On y apprendra avant tout les différentes utilisations du crin de licorne et les meilleures façons de dégnommer son jardin. Les autres créatures intéressent peu les sorciers et je ne me souviens pas avoir déjà vu ce que vous cherchez, ni ici ni ailleurs malheureusement. », conclut-il en soupirant avec regret.

Le visage de Norbert se décomposa. Sans ces informations, assurer la sécurité de son triton s'avèrerait bien plus fastidieux que prévu. Albus Dumbledore remarqua sa déception et un sourire bienveillant étira ses lèvres.

« Navré, Dragonneau, mais je crains que ce livre n'existe _**pas encore**_. »

Puis il tourna les talons et quitta les lieux en laissant son élève ruminer ces derniers mots. Comme hypnotisé, Norbert contempla les étagères de livres et de grimoires qui l'entouraient.

Ce livre n'existait _**pas encore**_.

Tout à coup, il se sentit envahi d'une toute nouvelle détermination. Il fouilla dans la poche de sa robe de sorcier et en retira son carnet usé aux pages noircies d'observations. Puis, une plume à la main, il y inscrivit les mots suivants, sans se douter qu'il les réutiliserait deux décennies plus tard, pour l'édition de son premier livre :

 _Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques_


End file.
